legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2014
2014 voit la sortie au cinéma de La Grande Aventure LEGO et l'introduction des thèmes The LEGO Movie (La Grande Aventure LEGO), Juniors, Mixels et Les Simpson. Attention, cet article contient de nombreuses rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses revendeurs officiels qui auraient involontairement laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thème pour ajouter des informations. Architecture Deux ensembles faisaient l'objet de rumeurs et ont été depuis été confirmés indirectement : tout d'abord le Marina Bay Sands, dont un visuel apparaissait dans une enquête LEGO, puis la Tour Eiffel, dont une maquette géante est exposée depuis le 1er novembre à la galerie imaginaire du Bon Marché Rive Gauche et qui sera vendu en avant-première du 2 au 14 décembre au prix de 45 euros pour 321 pièces. Il est possible de passer une précommande sur le site internet. *21021 Marina Bay Sands *Tour Eiffel City Des visuels de mise en scène des ensembles ont tout d'abord filtré via une notice d'instructions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. Les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent de Walmart Canada. Les noms des ensembles ont été relevés sur la tranche des boîtes. Ces deux ensembles restent encore à découvrir : *60048 Rogue Hideout (3 minifigurines, 2 chiens, 1 rat) *60055 Monster Truck Creator Les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent de Walmart Canada. Les noms des ensembles ont été relevés sur la tranche des boîtes. Cet ensemble reste encore à découvrir : *31013 Red Thunder Deux ensembles Expert sortiront au mois de janvier. DC Comics Super Heroes L'ensemble 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble. *76010 Batman: The Penguin Face off (2 minifigurines, 2 pingouins) *76011 Batman: Man-Bat Attack (3 minifigurines) *76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase (3 minifigurines) *76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller (5 minifigurines) Rendez-vous sur la page du thème pour obtenir des descriptions d'un revendeur concernant certains de ces ensembles. Disney Princesses Les princesses Disney vont utiliser le format des mini-poupées, avec une nouvelle forme de jupe longue et évasée. Les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent de Walmart Canada (d'où l'utilisation de certains noms en usage au Canada, comme Barboteur pour Polochon ou Bruno pour Pataud). Les noms des ensembles ont été relevés sur la tranche des boîtes. DUPLO *10567 Creative Play - Toddler Build and Boat Fun (18 pièces, lapin, ours) Rendez-vous sur la page du thème pour obtenir une description d'un revendeur concernant cet ensemble. Friends Un visuel de tous les ensembles a filtré via un site marchand. Parmi les ensembles annoncés pour 2014 figurent deux nouvelles séries d'animaux, avec cette fois-ci des animaux sauvages. Les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent de Walmart Canada. Les noms des ensembles ont été relevés sur la tranche des boîtes. Ces huit ensembles restent encore à découvrir : *41041 Turtle's Little Paradise *41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple *41043 Penguin's Playground *41044 Macaw's Fountain *41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree *41046 Brown Bear's River *41056 Heartlake News Van *41057 Heartlake Horse Show La Grande Aventure LEGO Le film est attendu pour février 2014. De nombreux produits dérivés sont attendus, dont un jeu vidéo et pas moins de dix-sept ensembles. Un premier ensemble, 70808 Super Cycle Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Le site officiel du film a été mis à jour le 5 novembre avec le dévoilement officiel de trois autres ensembles, dont deux qui avaient déjà filtré les jours précédents ainsi que d'une série de Minifigures à collectionner. Quant au reste des ensembles, il est possible d'en voir quelques éléments qui dépassent d'un voile rouge. Les noms des ensembles, les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent du site du film et du LEGO Shop Canada. Le wiki LEGO a choisi de respecter le dévoilement officiel des ensembles sur le site du film, bien qu'il soit déjà possible d'en voir des visuels sur d'autres sites internet. Ces ensembles restent encore à découvrir : *70800 Getaway Glider *70801 Melting Room *70802 Bad Cop's Pursuit *70804 Ice Cream *70805 Trash Chomper *70806 Castle Cavalry *70811 *70812 *70813 Hero Factory Huit ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, sous la thématique "Invasion from Below". Les héros ont des figurines. *44015 Evo Walker (51 pièces) *44016 Jaw Beast vs Stormer (49 pièces) *44017 Stormer Freezer Machine (88 pièces) *44018 Furno Jet Machine (79 pièces) *44019 Rocka Stealth Machine (89 pièces) *44020 Flyer Beast vs Breez (91 pièces) *44021 Splitter Beast vs Furno & Evo (108 pièces) *44022 Evo XL Machine (193 pièces) Rendez-vous sur la page du thème pour obtenir des descriptions d'un revendeur concernant certains de ces ensembles. Le Hobbit L'ensemble 79013 Lake Town Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année. *79011 Dol Guldur Ambush (217 pièces, 3 minifigurines) *79012 Mirkwood Elf Army (276 pièces, 6 minifigurines, 1 Ouargue) *79013 Lake Town Chase (470 pièces, 5 minifigurines) *79014 Dol Guldur Battle (6 minifigurines) Rendez-vous sur la page du thème pour obtenir des descriptions d'un revendeur concernant certains de ces ensembles. Juniors Juniors est nouveau thème, qui succède à Briques et plus. Contrairement à son prédécesseur, il va proposer des ensembles liés à des licences, avec deux ensembles Super Heroes. Les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent de Walmart Canada. Les noms des ensembles ont été relevés sur la tranche des boîtes ou sur les pages du site. Cet ensemble reste encore à découvrir : *16074 Pony Farm (302 pièces, 1 minifigurine) Legends of Chima Dix-sept ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont cinq ensembles avec les animaux légendaires de cinq des six principales tribus. Une page produit correspondant à un de ces ensembles a été découverte sur le site de Kmart le 25 octobre 2013 : 70137 Bat Strike avec Blista la chauve-souris. D'autres visuels confidentiels ont été dévoilés et une minifigurine de Lavertus le lion a été mise en vente sur eBay. *70123 Lion Legend Beast *70124 Eagle Legend Beast *70125 Gorilla Legend Beast *70126 Crocodile Legend Beast *70127 Wolf Legend Beast *70128 Braptor's Wing Striker (2 minifigurines) *70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade (1 minifigurine) *70130 Sparratus' Spider Striker (292 pièces, 2 minifigurines) *70131 Rogon's Rock Flinger (3 minifigurines) *70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger (3 minifigurines) *70133 Spinlyn's Cavern *70134 Lavertus' Outland Base *70136 Banana Bash (1 minifigurine) *70137 Bat Strike (1 minifigurine) *70138 Web Dash (1 minifigurine) *70139 Sky Launch (1 minifigurine) *70140 Stinger Duel (2 minifigurines) Legends of Chima Sticker Storybook.jpg|Une couverture temporaire montrant des scorpions et des araignées Les noms des ensembles prévus pour 2014 ainsi que la découverte de la couverture temporaire d'un album d'autocollants (depuis lors changée) nous indiquent que de nouvelles espèces d'animaux font faire leur apparition. Cela est également confirmé par le premier visuel d'ensemble, qui fait apparaître une chauve-souris nommée Blista. La série télévisée semblant déboucher sur une paix entre les principales tribus connues, il semble possible que la prochaine vague montre leur union contre ces nouvelles espèces, chauves-souris (Blista, Braptor...), scorpions (Scolder, Scorm, Scotter...) et araignées (Sparratus, Sparracon, Spinlyn...). Les rhinocéros, présents dans la série télévisée depuis le premier épisode, vont enfin apparaître sous une forme physique avec Rogon et Rinona. L'identité du mystérieux Sombrevent sera également dévoilée. Marvel Des ensembles Spiderman et Avengers seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année et des ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy et X-Men pour le milieu de l'année. La gamme Juniors contient également un ensemble. *76014 Spider-Man: Spider-Trike vs. Electro (2 minifigurines) *76015 Spider-Man: Doc Ock's Truck Attack (3 minifigurines) *76016 Spider-Man: Spider-Copter Rescue (4 minifigurines) *76017 Captain America vs. Hydra (3 minifigurines) *76018 Hulk's Lab (5 minifigurines) *Ensembles Guardians of the Galaxy *Ensembles X-Men Minifigures La série 12 de Minifigures sera consacrée aux personnages La Grande Aventure LEGO et contiendra notamment Emmet, Cool-Tag et President Business. Une autre série consacrée aux Simpson est également prévue. *71004 Minifigures Série La Grande aventure LEGO Mixels Le thème a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013, avec la présentation de trois ensembles. Des visuels confidentiels ont émergé avec d'autres ensembles. *41500 Flain (58 pièces) *41501 Vulk (69 pièces) *41502 Zorch (45 pièces) *41503 Krader *41504 Shuff (50 pièces) *41505 Seismo (51 pièces) *41506 Teslo (54 pièces) *41507 Zaptor (61 pièces) *41508 Volectro (70 pièces) Ninjago Deux posters ont été dévoilés par LEGO dévoilent que la suite des aventure des Ninjas sera basée sur des Nindroïdes, comme Zane. Ninjago We Will Be Back.png|We Will Be Back (révélé par LEGO le 18 décembre 2012) : l'œil de Zane avec ses parties robotiques visibles révèle le reflet d'un autre nindroïde Ninjago Rebooted.jpg|Rebooted / Réinitialisé (révélé par LEGO le 24 septembre 2013) : le code binaire en bas de l'image signifie Nindroid Les noms des ensembles, les visuels et les descriptions dans les pages des ensembles proviennent du LEGO Shop Canada. Les Simpson Le thème a été confirmé le 5 août 2013. Les rumeurs annonçaient au départ cinq ensembles, Bart's Skate Trick, Homer at the Control Panel, Lisa's Sax Preformance, Springfield Shops et Simpson's House puis par la suite une série de sachets mystères comme les Minifigures. Les rumeurs se précisent avec le site Nerdly le 17 septembre avec la série de personnages sous sachets incluant Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Apu, Chef Wiggum, Moe, Itchy et Scratchy ainsi que la maison des Simpson, un ensemble disponible en avril 2014 et uniquement vendu sur le LEGO Shop et dans les LEGO Stores. En mai 2014, un film sur les Simpson devrait être diffusé. Star Wars L'ensemble 75043 AT-AP a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année. *75034 Death Star Troopers (4 minifigurines) *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers (4 minifigurines) *75036 Utapau Troopers (4 minifigurines) *75037 Battle on Saleucami (5 minifigurines) *75038 Jedi Interceptor (2 minifigurines) *75039 V-Wing Fighter (2 minifigurines) *75040 General Grievous Wheel Bike (2 minifigurines) *75041 Vulture Droid (222 pièces, 3 minifigurines) *75042 Droid Gunship (4 minifigurines) *75043 AT-AP (5 minifigurines) *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon (3 minifigurines) *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship De plus, les Planètes seraient remplacées par les MicroFighters, avec uniquement une minifigurine et un petit véhicule. *75028 Clone Turbo Tank (1 minifigurine) *75029 AAT (1 minifigurine) *75030 Millennium Falcon (1 minifigurine) *75031 Tie Interceptor (1 minifigurine) *75032 X-Wing Fighter (1 minifigurine) *75033 Star Destroyer (1 minifigurine) TECHNIC Une rumeur annonce déjà sept ensembles. Le visuel d'un de ces ensembles a filtré via une notice d'instructions Power Functions mise en ligne sur le site LEGO. *42020 Twin-Rotor Helicopter (442 pièces) *42021 Snowmobile (141 pièces) *42022 Hot Rod (414 pièces) *42023 Construction Crew *42024 Container Truck *42025 Cargo Plane (1308 pièces) *42026 Black Champion Racer (160 pièces) *42027 Desert Racer (160 pièces) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Une rumeur annonce sept ensembles, trois basés sur le film qui sortira en 2014 et quatre autres basés sur la série animée comme ceux de 2013. *79115 *79116 *79117 *79118 Karai's Bike Escape *79119 The Chamber of Mutation *79120 T-Rawket: Attack from the Air *79121 Turtle Submarine Divers Une rumeur annonce une Mini Cooper. Films en:2014 de:2014 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2014